


A Touch of Glitter

by Loriela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Smut, Undernegotiated Kink, dom!Glimmer, enemies to fuck buddies to lovers, sub!catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: Glimmer and Bow have captured Catra and decide to split up. Bow goes ahead and calls for reinforcements, while Glimmer stays behind to take care of Catra.Catra decides to make good use of their time alone(inspired by the amazing people of the Glitra Discord)
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 290





	1. Bound and Released

**Author's Note:**

> The Smut to Fluff ratio will change wildly as the story progresses
> 
> Alternative title: That time Catra got dommed into a redemption arc

“Ugh, you even taste like glitter” Catra spat, after giving Glimmer’s hand a serious bite.

“I told you gagging her wouldn’t work” Bow stated “Are you sure taking her with us was a good idea?”

Where those idiots already giving up? Catra hadn’t even began trying yet. She had been tied up and dragged all the way from Dryll, but she still couldn’t help but feel like she was in more control of the situation than those two disasters. Their incompetence almost made her ashamed of getting captured.

“She is a force captain, Bow!” Glimmer exclaimed “She knows more about Horde operations than anyone else. This is our best chance at turning this war around”

“Yeah, Bow” Catra agreed, with a mischievous smile “This will all be so worth it in the end”

“You’re not part of this conversation!” Glimmer declared, staring Catra down before turning around to talk to Bow “What would you suggest then? That we let her go after we’ve gone through the trouble of capturing her?”

“Maybe we could get some help. The two of us are clearly unprepared for this” Bow pleaded “One of us stays here with her and the other goes ahead to ask for a proper escort”

“Fine” Glimmer sighed “You go ahead. I’ll keep an eye on her”

“Aww, the princess wants me all for herself” Catra mocked “I feel so honored”

Now they were making this too easy. Leaving Catra with a single guard and on a fixed location? Scorpia would catch up with them at any moment now, but even if she didn’t, Catra could probably escape by herself. That didn’t sound like a bad plan. Who needed rescuing anyway?

“So…” Catra started, once Bow was far enough away from them.

“Don’t” Glimmer interrupted “Just don’t”

“Oh come on, princess” the title dripped with mockery in Catra’s mouth “We’re all alone in a beautiful clearing in the forest. Shouldn’t you be frollicking and singing or something?” Catra twirled around in place, partially to mess with Glimmer and partially to get a good view of the tools at her disposal. She spotted a tree with a very conveniently placed branch. Perfect.

“What do I have to do to keep you still for one second?” Glimmer complained “Please say ‘punch me right in the face’” To emphasize her threat Glimmer closed her fist and charged up her pink glitter magic around it.

“Like you would ever do that” Catra challenged, trying to position herself just between Glimmer and that tree “What would poor little Bow think?”

“I’ll just tell him you tripped and fell face first on a rock” Glimmer explained, her voice tense with anger as she approached Catra “Several times”

“Hah” the laugh escaped Catra. She was liking this Glimmer a lot better

“You really think I won’t?” Glimmer challenged, grabbing Catra by the collar. Catra couldn’t contain her laughter.

“You can play tough all you want, princess” Catra taunted “I know you don’t have-” She was slammed against the tree behind her, the ropes around her body snagging against a branch. All according to plan, now she only had to keep Glimmer distracted until she managed to cut away the ropes.

“You were saying?” Glimmer mocked, holding up her charged fist close to Catra’s face. 

“Wow, Sparkles” Catra purred “I didn’t know princesses liked it rough”

The comment caught Glimmer by surprise, stopping her in her in her tracks, but instead of going on the attack, like Catra expected, the princess seemed almost lost in thought for a moment, her face of determined anger soon replaced by a smug smirk. Glimmer let go of her magic and moved closer so she could whisper in Catra’s ear.

“Oh you wanna know how rough princesses like it?” Her voice was low, charged with a challenge and…something else.

It was Catra’s turn to be caught off guard, she wasn’t expecting this turn of events, but she could definitely work with that. If Glimmer chickened out, Catra won, if Glimmer went ahead with this, then Catra had some fun before escaping, either way this was definitely gonna keep the princess distracted for quite some time.

“Aww, you wanted me that bad, sparkles?” Catra taunted, she had a new tool for messing with Glimmer and she was gonna put it to good use “You know, you could’ve just asked”

“No no, you got this all wrong, Catra” Glimmer chuckled. Catra herself almost laughed too, did Sparkles really think she was in charge here? This was gonna be good.

“Oh yeah?” Catra asked, her tone challenging Glimmer to prove her wrong. The princess accepted that challenge. She moved even closer to Catra, now pressing their bodies together and pinning Catra to the tree. She ran her hand through Catra’s messy hair until it was just just under one of her ears.

“You’ll be the one asking for it” She whispered, that something more tinged her voice again, sending an unexpected shiver through Catra’s body and before she could finish processing what just happened, Glimmer gripped Catra’s hair and yanked it back, exposing her neck.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Sparkles” Catra mocked, trying her best to sound unimpressed and hoping Glimmer hadn’t noticed how her tail had moved when she did that.

“I’m just getting started” Glimmer declared, her hot breath against Catra’s neck “But don’t worry I won’t do anything you wouldn’t” Catra doubted Glimmer knew what she would do in this situation, but she was definitely curious about what the princess had in store.

Glimmer began kissing and nibbling at her neck, still holding Catra’s head back, so she could get a nice view of the work she was doing. Catra had to admit it felt kinda nice, but if that is what the princess called ‘rough’ then she had bad news for-

Her train of thought was brought to a halt by the unexpected feeling of Glimmer’s teeth against her neck. The rush it gave her caught her off guard. Catra did her best to suppress the noise on her throat, but could do nothing to stop her tail from wrapping around Glimmer.

“Looks like someone has a thing for bites” Glimmer teased, kissing the place she had just bitten.

“I know this is a very intimate moment, but you don’t have to out yourself like that, Sparkles” Catra mocked, trying to turn this back on Glimmer. Catra redoubled her efforts against the branch, she wanted to see if the little princess would still be so smug once she was free. She could already imagine Glimmer’s face once Catra got on top.

Glimmer did not dignify that with an answer, actions spoke louder than words after all, and Catra was gonna be louder than both. She placed a leg against the tree, right between Catra’s thighs, one hand began roaming Catra’s body while the other never left Catra’s hair, her mouth nibbling just a little lower, getting ready for a second bite, but this time Catra knew it was coming and she would be prepared. No matter how good it felt, Catra was not gonna let the princess win this one.

Glimmer bit her neck again just as she pulled her hair harder. Even prepared Catra could not stop her breath from hitching and her heart from racing, worse still was the fact that Glimmer seemed to notice that. She could handle angry Sparkles, but smug and confident Sparkles was something completely different.

Glimmer moved her leg up a little higher and it took everything in her not to start grinding against it. She was starting to lose control of the situation, she had to find away to spin this around, to get on top again.

“So how does it feel helping your worst enemy get off?” Catra taunted, the challenge and mockery in her tone much weaker than before. Her only response at first was a stare that made her heart stop, the fire in Glimmer’s eyes was enough to keep Catra’s mouth shut.

“Oh I’m not getting you off, Catra” Glimmer spoke, slowly. Her breath hot against the still sensitive skin where she had just bit “You’re the one coming for me”

If Glimmer’s stare made Catra’s heart stop, then her words made it run even faster than before. She wanted to press back against Glimmer’s hand, grind against her leg and scream obscenities into the sky, she needed to be touched and admitting that would make Glimmer feel so smug, but maybe it was worth dealing with that.

She let her hips buck forward a bit, sucking in a breath at the feeling of grinding against Glimmer. She finally had some relief, but it was short lived. Glimmer pinned her back against the tree, keeping her hips from moving again.

“What did I tell you? Ask for it!” Glimmer commanded. 

Catra hated the idea of begging the princess for anything, of giving her the satisfaction, but the one thing she hated the most was how much she wanted to do just that.

“Touch me” Catra asked, her voice strained.

“I’m already doing that” Glimmer stated, her smirk unbearable

“Down there” Catra continued, refusing to make eye contact with her.

“Down where?” She asked, taunting Catra “Say it”

“My…” Catra stopped herself, she would not lower herself to that point, it was not worth it. Glimmer of course, had a very convincing argument. She nibbled again against the still sensitive skin of her neck and tugged at her hair again “My pussy!” Catra nearly screamed.

“You just had to ask” Glimmer teased one more time, before pulling down Catra’s pants and underwear “Looks like someone has been needing it bad” she commented, looking at the wetness between Catra’s legs.

“I already asked” Catra complained “Do it already!”

She did as asked, slowly running her hand through Catra’s lower lips. Catra did her best not to buck against her again, she knew Glimmer would take this away from her if she didn’t play along, so she allowed Glimmer to drag this out for long tortuous moments, just lazily moving her thumb around Catra’s clit.

“Just fuck me already!” Catra pleaded now. Glimmer looked insufferable right now, but Catra did not care anymore “Pleas- ah!”

Glimmer’s fingers plunged into Catra, her thumb picking up the pace against her clit, her hand moving with force and precision. Unable to care anymore, Catra began bucking against Glimmer’s hand, desperately trying to pick up the pace. 

“My…My hair” Catra begged, this time Glimmer didn’t ask her to elaborate and simply tugged it back again.

“Not so cocky anymore, are we?” Glimmer teased again. Catra wanted to say something in response, but there was no way she could form a coherent sentence right how. She just kept moaning and riding Glimmer’s hand like her life depended on it.

She was getting close now, but it was still not quite enough, there was still something she needed for that final push beyond the edge. She opened her mouth to ask, but Glimmer seemed to have read her mind and before the words could form, she bit against Catra’s neck again.

“Fuck!” She screamed, as her body trashed against Glimmer’s. Any strength she had left was washed away from her body by the wave of her orgasm. She leaned back against the tree - branch and restraints completely forgotten now - just doing her best not to crumble onto the ground. She took a few moments to recover her breath, trying her best not to look at Glimmer.

“Looks like someone enjoyed herself” Glimmer taunted once more, finally letting go of Catra.

“Yeah, I did” Catra begrudgingly admitted, between pants “Are you ha…” Any words she had to say died in her throat at the sight of Glimmer licking her hand clean of Catra’s juices.

“No, Catra, I won’t be happy until you’ve screamed my name” Glimmer declared, her voice keeping Catra pinned to the tree, now that her body did not “Now let me taste some more of that”

Catra braced herself and spread her legs expectantly, as Glimmer dropped to her knees. This time she didn’t wait for Catra to ask, there was no more slow and painful teasing. It was fast, it was raw, it was a single minded drive to make Catra scream her lungs out.

Catra could feel her knees weakening with each move of Glimmer’s tongue against her, every moan she felt vibrating through her body. With every hungry touch she felt herself lower and lower down the tree, until…

Snap!

Her restraints snapped against the branch, she fell on her ass, sitting back against the tree, now with both her arms free again. Glimmer stared at her, expecting to see what she would do next, ready to pounce if she tried to escape, but escape was the last thing in Catra’s mind right now.

“Keep going!” She begged. Glimmer seemed stunned for a moment there, looking over the desperate, begging Catra, with her legs spread for her, and she couldn’t process what was happening “Glimmer, please keep going! Please!”

The sound of her name was enough to snap Glimmer out of it and she happily returned to the task at hand, redoubling her efforts now, as a little reward for her prisoner’s good behavior. 

Now that they were free, Catra’s hands rushed for Glimmer’s hair, gripping it and holding the princess down against her needy body, as her tongue drew shapes and symbols over her clit.

“Glimmer!” She screamed as she was pushed once more over the edge. She didn’t care if she would be unbearable afterwards, Catra wanted to give Glimmer what she asked. She wanted to satisfy her.

Catra fell back against that tree, too tired to get up and run and at this point she wasn’t even sure she wanted to escape all that much. Before her Glimmer stood up, though the girl was smaller than her, from this angle it felt like she towered over Catra, her grin no longer insulting, but now somehow incredibly gorgeous.

She leaned forward almost on autopilot, gripping Glimmer’s shorts and pulling them down, she wanted to return the favor now. Catra felt somewhat proud of how wet Glimmer was down there, she liked having an effect on the princess too, but before she could continue they heard a voice calling.

“Catra! Stay where you are. I’m coming for you” Scorpia shouted from somewhere inside the forest. Shit, Catra forgot her badge’s locator on and of course Scorpia would choose now to show up. Before she could get up from where she was - not like she enjoyed having to stop - she was engulfed by a bright pink light and taken somewhere far from the clearing.

“Looks like we’ll have to finish that some other time” Glimmer declared, pulling her shorts up again. She gave one last long look at Catra’s disheveled state and smirked “Looks like princesses aren’t the only ones that like it rough”

Catra shot her an annoyed glare, before she disappeared in another cloud of pink sparkles. Catra was now alone, half naked and lost in the woods. Scorpia was probably gonna show up at any moment now, so she wasn’t exactly in danger of staying lost for long, but she was not gonna let Scorpia find her looking like that. She put her pants back on, fixed her hair and did her best to cover the bite marks. When Scorpia and her soldiers finally arrived she was looking like her usual pissed off self.

“Oh Wildcat, I’m so glad I found you” Scorpia gleefully greeted, rushing forward to hug Catra, but Catra already had more than enough intimacy for the month.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Catra demanded, her commanding tone stopping Scorpia in her tracks.

“Uh…rescuing you?” She answered, uncertain.

“Well I don’t need rescue anymore” Catra asserted “If you wanted to be useful you’d have arrived an hour ago” The anger in her words was real, though it was for the exact opposite reason.

“Catra, I’m sorry. I-” Scorpia attempted to apologize. Catra almost felt bad for her, but she had an image to maintain.

“I don’t care” She declared “Let’s just return to the Fright Zone already”

“Yeah, of course” Scorpia agreed “You had a long day”

Scorpia ordered her troops to escort them back and began marching along, but Catra lingered a little longer, her gaze drawn to the shadows between the trees, trying to find even a glimpse of pink looking back at her, and yet she found nothing. Of course she didn’t.

She shook her head and began her track home.


	2. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But not long enough

Sleep hadn’t been coming easily to Glimmer lately. This whole week she had been distracted and restless. Her friends started getting worried that she was sick, they kept asking if there was anything wrong, but there was no way Glimmer could ever admit to the cause of her problems.

It was not her fault that she couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Catra looked, all tied up and pinned against a tree, about that look on her face when she spread herself for her and begged. She just had an intense sexual encounter with her worst enemy, so if there was such a thing as a normal reaction to that scenario, she was sure she was experiencing it right now.

Yet justifying herself wasn’t helping her sleep any better. She tossed and turned in bed, kept awake by a mix of inappropriate thoughts, shame over being the one to start all this, pride over actually making the mean and powerful Catra beg, and a whole lot of frustration over getting interrupted by Scorpia.

Maybe if she handled things herself she could get some sleep tonight. She lazily sat up, the elevated bed giving her a view of the darkened room, and began trying to get herself in the right mindspace, to focus on the thrill she got every time she thought of Catra giving herself to her, when she screamed her name. Her hand began making its way inside her pajama pants.

A noise in the room snapped her back into reality. Glimmer looked around, trying to find the source of it, but it was too dark and whatever made that noise had now gone silent. She raised her hand and let her magic flow to it, illuminating the room with a pink light.

“Hey, Sparkles” She heard whispered behind her.

She turned around with a yelp, swinging her magic infused fist at the figure behind her. The figure stopped her blow, one hand holding her arm and the other covering her mouth. Illuminated by her magic, Glimmer could see now that her assailant was actually a very annoyed Catra.

“I’m not here to fight you!” she hissed. Glimmer shot her a confused look, earning her a groan from Catra “I’m gonna take my hand away and you’re not making any noise, got it?” she whispered. Glimmer nodded.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Glimmer asked, as soon as her mouth was free.

“Keep it down” Catra complained “Do you want people to find out I’m here?”

“You’re the enemy and you’re invading my room” Glimmer argued “so yes!”

“I told you I’m not here to fight” Catra repeated “We have unfinished business princess”

“So that is why you’re here” Glimmer said, feeling smug “Couldn’t wait to get some more?” 

“You’re so funny, Sparkles” Catra mocked, moving closer to her “No, this is revenge for what you did and this time you’re gonna be the one be-” A pillow to the face cut her speech short “What the hell? I’m serious!” She whisper yelled.

“You broke into my room to have sex with me” Glimmer reminded her, exasperated “There is nothing serious about this” Glimmer barely got the words out before she too was hit by a pillow.

Next thing they knew it was a pillow fight. Glimmer took pride in her years of practice as a pillow fighter, but Catra was not inexperienced either. Soon their frustrations with one another dissolved into excited giggles as they continued to hit each other with their soft weaponry.

As Glimmer went for the killing blow, her pillow ripped apart, releasing a burst of feathers. Catra swatted them away, her tail cleaning most of them out of the bed, but one still landed on her nose, causing what Glimmer could only describe as the cutest sneeze she had ever heard. Catra was disarmingly cute in that moment, something she took advantage off, by pouncing Glimmer.

“Got you now, princess” Catra gloated, pinning Glimmer down on the bed.

“Did you?” Glimmer taunted playfully, before teleporting them both, switching their positions so she was the one pinning Catra down “Looks like I got you again”

Catra mumbled something inaudible to Glimmer, looking away and fighting back a blush. Yet Catra’s body relaxed under Glimmer’s, she knew Catra could push back and flip things around again, but she seemed to be enjoying her current situation.

“Liking it down there?” Glimmer teased. Catra simply continued to silently look away from her “Answer!” She commanded

“Yes” Catra admitted. Her blush spreading, getting a smile out of Glimmer.

“Good” Glimmer answered, nearly purring against Catra’s ear “Now let’s see if your neck is still sensitive from last time” She said, lowering herself over Catra’s neck.

“Stop!” Catra called. Glimmer froze in place, looking back at Catra. Had she done something wrong? “I was supposed to be the one…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

“If you want it so bad” Glimmer teased again. Her confidence returning full force, she enjoyed how much power she had over Catra, but she wasn’t going to abuse it “But I’m staying on top”

Catra nodded in enthusiastic agreement, before catching herself. Glimmer didn’t like it when Catra tried to pretend she didn’t enjoy things, when her pride took the better of her, but she found that she did love taking that away, leaving just a very honest and needy Catra, and she knew how to do just that.

She got up from her position over Catra. The other girl tried to follow along with her. Sitting up so her face was just at the right height, but a single look from Glimmer was enough for her to understand ‘stay down and wait’. Catra did not object, laying down again and watching Glimmer’s movements, giving the princess her complete attention.

Glimmer’s pajamas weren’t exactly the sexiest clothing she had and if she had known this would happen she would’ve dressed accordingly, but she was confident she could still make it work. Slowly and deliberately taking off her top, turned partially away so Catra could not really see her completely, but could still get a little glimpse.

Next came her pants, she pushed them down just a bit with her hands, before letting them slide down her legs, kicking them off the bed before turning to look at Catra. What she saw made her heart race, Catra was enraptured, stunned, gripping the sheets as if she couldn’t keep her hands away from Glimmer otherwise.

Glimmer sauntered back to Catra, so she could stand over and look down at the other girl. The sight of Catra beneath her was something she definitely could get used to. The look Glimmer gave her was enough of a command for Catra. She sat up so her lips met Glimmer’s inner thigh, her hands running over the princess’s leg.

Catra’s expression was somewhere between loving admiration and desperate hunger, as she kissed and nibbled her way up Glimmer’s thigh and her nails grazed ever so slightly against her skin. Glimmer’s breath catching in her throat at the feeling of Catra’s teeth.

“You said you liked it rough, princess” Catra teased, smiling from between Glimmer’s legs. Glimmer smiled back, that extra encouragement getting Catra to finally reach Glimmer’s panties.

“What you waiting for? Take it off” Catra’s hands slid up, but Glimmer held them down before they could reach their goal “With your teeth”

Catra did not hesitate for a second. Kissing the soft trail of purple hair that poked out of Glimmer’s clothes, before dragging her underwear down with her teeth. A shiver of excitement ran through Glimmer’s body, both from Catra’s face being so close to her lower parts and from the complete contentment in her expression.

Glimmer kicked her panties aside, allowing Catra to slide up her body again, but before Catra could have her fun, Glimmer held her face and looked intently at her eyes, Catra seemed almost entranced by her intensity as Glimmer’s hands moving to hold both sides of Catra’s headpiece.

Catra flinched, her ears and tail twitching downwards. She froze in place, uncertain if she should run away or not. Glimmer let go of the mask and held Catra’s face again, leaning forward and giving her a comforting look.

“We can keep it if you want to” She assured her “I just didn’t want it poking me while I sit on your face” That explanation seemed to get Catra’s attention again. She hesitated for a moment before her smile returned.

“When you put it like that” She joked, carefully taking off her headpiece and placing it besides her.

Glimmer pushed her back down and took a step forward, before slowly lowering herself over Catra’s face. She considered stopping half way and teasing Catra some more, but after that mask incident Catra deserved a little reward.

Hungry couldn’t even began to describe how Catra felt as she first lapped at Glimmer’s wetness. She had been wanting this since they had been interrupted last time and now she would finally have her chance at a comeback, at making Glimmer beg.

Glimmer pushed forward, meeting Catra’s eagerness with her own. Her hips moving at a steady pace against Catra’s face as her tongue worked around her more sensitive spots. Glimmer’s hand reached for Catra’s hair, not grabbing it this time, but scratching at the base of Catra’s ear, causing her to moan against Glimmer’s body.

“I- ah! I didn’t know you liked the taste of glitter that much” Glimmer joked. Earning a death glare from Catra, she would’ve looked a lot more threatening if it weren’t for her current position and the fact that she hadn’t stopped eating Glimmer out.

Unable to bite back with any mean remarks, Catra decided that the best way to get back at Glimmer was to redouble her efforts. Her movements becoming faster and more intense, catching Glimmer by surprising. Her thighs clamping around Catra’s head, one hand now firmly gripping Catra’s hair.

“Keep going” Glimmer ordered, through gritted teeth. She didn’t want to risk being interrupted again, but she couldn’t stop herself. Catra happily followed that command, her tongue working faster and harder “I’m almost…I’m almost…I’m- !”

She covered her own mouth to keep the words from escaping her. She could not afford to be loud right now, but she could definitely afford to be messy, bucking wildly against Catra’s face as she rode out her orgasm. After what felt like an eternity she collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air. She had a few ideas on how to tease Catra, but those could wait until she recovered.

Catra on the other hand didn’t have that kind of patience, she already loomed over Glimmer, the confidence of her expression diminished only by the glittery sparkles covering the lower half of her face. Glimmer was hit by a wave of shame over losing control of her magic like that, but that was completely overpowered by how funny Catra looked right now.

“Told you you’d be the one begging, Sparkles” Catra taunted, expecting Glimmer to give herself to her, but all she got were giggles “What?” She asked. She ran her hand through her mouth to see if there was something wrong and when she saw the sparkling lights in her palm she was furious “What the hell, Sparkles?” she whisper yelled.

“I’m sorry! Here, let me clean it for you” Glimmer declared, pulling Catra close and giving her a deep and passionate kiss. Catra’s furry melting at her touch as her tongue made sure Catra’s was completely clean of sparkles “I still think you taste better” Glimmer teased as they broke apart.

Catra smirked, ready to tease Glimmer back, but she stopped herself, frustration taking over where once was satisfaction. She pushed Glimmer away and turned to sit on the opposite corner of the bed. Not fully wanting to leave, but not convinced to stay either.

“Hey, what happened?” Glimmer asked softly, as she carefully approached Catra. The other girl did not respond “Is everything okay?”

“You were in control again” She answered. Her voice low and weak

“I thought you liked it that way” Glimmer responded, worried. Had she pushed her too far?

“I do” She admitted, sounding angry at herself “That is the problem”

“That doesn’t sound like a problem” Glimmer commented. Catra turned her head to glare back at her, but couldn’t hold her gaze for long before looking away.

“I should be the one in control” She muttered.

“The one thing you should do is enjoy yourself” Glimmer assured her, She reached out to hold her, but stopped herself, not wanting to push the other girl away.

“Easy for you to say” She countered “You’re always the one on top in the end”

“This is not a competition, Catra” She stated, moving closer to Catra again “Who cares if it’s a little different from what you expected, as long as you like it” Catra did not answer, but leaned back so Glimmer could hold her “And besides, you’re really good at this” She tried, hoping the compliment would help comfort her.

Catra shifted a little in Glimmer’s arms, trying to hide her blush.

“Glad you liked it, sparkles” she sighed. It was not much, but coming from Catra it meant a lot.

“I didn’t like it, I loved it” Glimmer said, doubling down on the compliments, getting Catra to shift a bit more in her arms “You did amazing” Those words made Catra stop, she turned a little so she could look at Glimmer, her face carrying the faint hint of a smile.

“Yeah?” She asked weakly, the simple question sounding so earnest to Glimmer that her heart skipped a beat.

It was already so weird to be having sex with Catra again, but at least that way she could pretend they were still enemies, but this was completely different. Now she couldn’t see Catra as an enemy, not when the girl before her looked so earnest, so fragile, so desperate to be happy and in control of her life. This girl was not her enemy and Glimmer just wanted to make her happy.

“You did” Glimmer agreed, holding Catra closer now “And I loved every second of it” Catra furiously blushed, her tail wrapping around Glimmer like it had done after she bit her. Maybe Catra enjoyed praise a little more than she expected “You were so good I wanna give you a reward” She teased.

“Oh” The noise escaped Catra when she realized what was happening “I’d like that”

“I knew you would” Glimmer said, kissing the back of Catra’s neck “Now how about I get you out of that uniform so I can reward you better?”

Catra nodded in agreement and Glimmer began sliding her shirt off, making sure to get a good feel of Catra’s body while she was at it. Catra got up so she could take off the rest of her clothes and Glimmer scooted back into the pillows, both to get comfortable for what they were about to do and to get a nice view.

Catra’s naked body looked stunning framed by the moonlight, her eyes glowing in the shadow she cast, her smile weak but hopeful. There was still insecurity in how she held herself, but she still stepped towards Glimmer with determination. She would get what she wanted and what she wanted was Glimmer.

“Wow” Glimmer said without thinking “You’re gorgeous” Catra froze for a moment, but soon her smirk returned.

“Oh yeah?” She asked, lowering herself over Glimmer “Tell me more”

“You want some more praise?” Glimmer asked, hooking her arms around Catra. Catra nodded, not caring to hide that stuff anymore “You’ll have to earn it”

Catra lowered herself again and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t as intense as the last one, but Glimmer was definitely enjoying it a lot more. Glimmer pulled herself away with considerable effort.

“First, you’re really good kisser” Glimmer complimented.

“Mhm” Catra hummed back, loving the attention.

It was Glimmer’s turn to lean forward, this time going for Catra’s neck. She kissed and nibbled at it, working a nice moan out of Catra

“And I love the sounds you make” Glimmer continued, Catra’s breathing picking up in response. With another flash of pink Glimmer was on top of Catra again “But I love the way you look down there even more”

Catra pulled Glimmer closer and kissed her again, her claws scraping at Glimmer’s back with a desperation she loved. Glimmer broke the kiss, moving back to her favorite position over Catra’s neck, while her hand made her way between Catra’s legs.

“And I love how wet you get for me” She continued, kissing Catra’s neck some more “How about I give you that reward now?” She asked, fingers hovering just over Catra’s entrance.

“Please” Catra asked, breathless

Glimmer obliged. Her fingers slipping inside Catra as she dove in to kiss her neck. Catra’s breath caught in her throat and her tail wrapped around Glimmer again. Taking that as a go ahead, Glimmer nibbled and bit against Catra’s neck, her hand picking up the pace, working choked moans out of Catra.

Glimmer pushed herself up again to take a good look at Catra. Her face was flushed, all the insecurities from before washed away, leaving an expression of pure satisfaction.

“I love it when you look like that” Glimmer teased, praising her a little more “I love making you look like that” 

“Ah!” The sound was the only response Catra could muster. Her claws scratched at Glimmer’s back, her hips bucked forward, anything to encourage Glimmer to keep going and once again Glimmer obliged.

“You know, people keep saying you’re a bad person, Catra” Glimmer said, her hand moving to match Catra’s faster pace “But I disagree”

“Mhm?” Catra hummed the question, not daring to speak out of fear of making too much noise.

“I think you’re a very good girl” Glimmer teased. Catra’s movements becoming wilder in response “You’re my good girl” Glimmer continued and Catra had to bite her lips shut “Do you wanna prove me right?” She asked, softly. Catra nodding desperately in response “Then be a good girl and come for me”

Catra trusted forward one last time, her screams muffled by her own hand, before she collapsed back in bed, her hair sticking to her exposed forehead. She tried to speak again, but her breath failed her, so she settled with smiling at Glimmer.

Glimmer laid in bed next to Catra, still drunk on the rush she got out of Catra’s reactions, and put her arms around Catra, pulling her closer so they would cuddle.

“We should do this more often” Glimmer said, not entirely joking.

“Yeah” Catra agreed, still breathless.

“Wanna rest for a bit?” She asked, genuinely caring.

“Mhm” She agreed again, resting her head against Glimmer’s chest.

* * *

It was still night time when Catra opened her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? She was resting naked in a strange bed, in a strange room, deep into enemy territory and in the arms of said enemy and yet she felt relaxed enough to fall asleep, and yet she felt safe. For a moment she wished that night would never end, she could rest in Glimmer’s arms forever and never care about the world, but she knew this couldn’t last.

“Glimmer” She called, her voice weak “I have to get going” 

“Oh” Glimmer answered, letting Catra go from her embrace “Yeah, I shouldn’t keep you” 

Catra began looking for the clothes she had tossed around the room, now with a lot less enthusiasm than she had when throwing them. She was half way through putting her pants back on, when Glimmer teleported in front of her, nearly making her trip and fall.

“Before you go” She started, leaning in to give Catra a quick kiss on the cheek “Good night, Catra”

Catra’s brain nearly shorted out. It felt stupid after all they had done before, but this display of affection had her heart racing again, now for a completely different reason.

“H-hey, we do this twice and you’re already falling for me, princess?” Catra tried to tease, her voice cracking.

“Really?” Glimmer played along “I’m not the one showing up in the middle of the night, asking for another round” 

“I told you, we had unfinished business” Catra explained again. Glimmer simply rolled her eyes playfully “This was all a come back for that last time”

“Ah yes” Glimmer taunted “Your nefarious plan to eat me out and cuddle with me”

“They do say revenge tastes sweet, don’t they?” Catra responded, with a little wink.

“Ugh, you’re the worst” Glimmer groaned.

“I try” She stated. Glimmer could only smile and shake her head, before helping her find the rest of her clothes.

“And what got you in such a hurry anyway?” Glimmer asked, handing Catra her headpiece back.

“I got a meeting in the morning” She answered, reaching for the mask “We have to plan an excursion to the….” Catra caught herself, she had almost shared crucial information with the enemy, but worse still, her words reminded them both that they were still enemies.

“I wasn’t trying to get information out of you” Glimmer explained herself.

“I know” Catra answered, quietly. There was no witty remark that could make this better.

“You should probably get going now” Glimmer said, stepping away so Catra could leave.

Catra nodded and began making her way to the window she had used before. She stopped herself, mask still in her hands. She didn’t want this to be over yet, she just wanted to be with Glimmer a little longer.

“Hmmm…Glimmer” She called, unsure of what to say next, but just wanting to hear Glimmer’s voice “This was nice”

“I guess it was” Glimmer agreed, with a soft yet sad smile “While it lasted”

“Yeah” Catra sighed. Maybe dragging this out was not the right choice “Good night, Glimmer” She said, turning to leave one more time, but before she could climb down the window she felt Glimmer’s hand catch her wrist. She turned to face Glimmer, the princess meeting her eyes with a gaze full of fire.

“Until next time, Catra” She stated, full of confidence. Catching on to the meaning of those words Catra couldn’t help but smile, she kissed Glimmer goodbye and jumped out the window into the woods bellow. She had to get good at that climb, she was gonna have to make it quite a few times after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I was gonna ramp up the fluff, didn't I?
> 
> I wanna thank TaigaRose for the beautiful sparkle cum idea


	3. A Touch of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks pass and Glimmer and Catra fall into a comfortable rhythm with one another, but not everything works out the way they wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter
> 
> Just so much fluff and angst

The last few missions had gone great. The Princess Alliance had stopped the Evil Horde’s advance, they had won every battle and had finally started to push back, things were going perfect. Then why was Glimmer getting berated right now? Could her mom seriously not see the amazing work she was doing?

“And I know you have a grudge against that Catra girl” The queen continued, the mention of her lover’s name snapping the princess into attention “But you cannot just teleport away to fight her every time you see each other. You shouldn’t leave your friends behind and just put yourself in danger like that”

Fighting wasn’t exactly what they were doing when Glimmer teleported them away - unless taming Catra usual brattiness counted as fighting - but she was not gonna tell her mom any of that, so she simply groaned and nodded along.

Without Glimmer’s usual arguments to fuel to discussion, Queen Angella eventually ran out of things to say and allowed her daughter to return to her chambers for the night and as Glimmer walked through the castle’s corridors, her mind wandered to the one place it always did.

It had been weeks since Catra’s little breaking and entering incident and since then they have spent as much time as they could together. They would leave in the middle of a battle to go make out, Catra would visit Glimmer’s room at night to cuddle, they would meet in the Whispering Woods to just walk and talk about their lives and of course, there were all the other fun things they did together, but Glimmer would rather save those thoughts for once she was alone in her room.

Glimmer’s chamber was still just as messy as it was when she left it days ago. Her mother prohibited the castle staff from cleaning it as it was Glimmer’s responsibility to do so. This proved to be quite the blessing these past few weeks as there was no one to catch Catra sleeping on her bed from time to time or the bra that went missing after Catra threw it with particular enthusiasm or the belt Glimmer forgot still tied to her bedpost and now there was no one but her to catch Catra’s tail hanging from her bed.

“Someone got here early” Glimmer greeted jokingly. She teleported up behind Catra and reached to hug the other girl “Couldn’t wait to get some…” Her voice died down as she noticed how Catra held herself, her arms crossed defensively, her ears and tail hanging low as she tried to make herself look small “Is everything okay?”

Catra wordlessly leaned back so Glimmer could hold her. The princess kissed the top of her lovers head and held her protectively in her arms. Catra relaxed in Glimmer’s embrace, sighing as she rested against Glimmer’s body. 

“Shadow Weaver will be taken to Beast Island tomorrow” Catra stated, sounding exhausted.

“That is good, right?” Glimmer tried. Both Catra and Adora had told her stories about that woman and Glimmer would be more than happy to see that witch go away “She won’t be there to hurt you anymore”

“She can still be useful” Catra defended.

“But is it worth the risk?’ She argued “She is dangerous”

“So what?” Catra challenged, pushing herself away from Glimmer “I’m dangerous too, but you’re not sending me away” 

“Catra” Glimmer called, reaching for her, but Catra flinched away “She made your life miserable” 

“I know!” Catra shouted back. She froze, lowering her voice again so they wouldn’t get caught “But I can still…I’m not sending her away, okay?’

“Why are you defending her?” Glimmer asked, her voice heavy with worry.

“Does it matter?” Catra responded, looking away from Glimmer as she dodged the uncomfortable question.

It had become clear to her now. Shadow Weaver hadn’t just hurt Catra, she had sunk her claws so deep into the girl’s heart that she could no longer see herself without her. No matter how toxic and how hurtful Shadow Weaver was, Catra would desperately chase after her love and approval. Glimmer could feel her heart sink.

Glimmer reached for Catra again, her hand running through the white tufts of her hair. Catra leaned in, Glimmer’s touch melting away her worries once more. She leaned towards the princess, allowing the softness of her touch to overcome her worries as Glimmer cradled her face.

“Whatever you do, Catra” Glimmer began. Her touch remained soft, but her tone was resolute “Don’t let her hurt you again. I cannot stand to watch you get hurt” Catra was taken aback by Glimmer’s words, unable to do anything but look in her eyes “Promise me, Catra” She repeated.

“I promise” Catra sighed. She looked away again “Do you mind if we don’t do anything today? I’m not in the mood”

“That is okay” Glimmer assured her “Cuddle night?’ She proposed

“Cuddle night” She agreed, leaning in to give Glimmer a kiss. It was soft and hesitant in a way only Catra’s kisses could be, wordlessly asking to be loved and cared for, something Glimmer would always be happy to do.

* * *

Catra had spent far too long trying to rationalize what she was doing. Why she was still visiting Shadow Weaver’s cell, why she hid her sorcerer badge in her rations, why she still listened to that woman, why she clung to any chance to save someone who would leave her to die without a second thought. She had given up on that effort. There was no point in asking why she did what she did.

Now she clung desperately to Shadow Weaver’s words, hoping that maybe there was even a scrap of love hidden in what she said. There never was, but maybe this time, maybe after Catra did so much to help her she would finally see her value.

“Come closer” her words drew Catra in, she stepped forward, sitting next to her and allowing her hand to touch the white tufts of her hair. This felt wrong.

A wave of revulsion washed over Catra. She slapped Weaver’s hand away and pushed herself back up. There was something profoundly wrong here, she got what she wanted, right? Then why did she suddenly feel like she was gonna be sick.

“What is wrong?” Shadow Weaver asked, sounding almost caring. No, that was wrong too, her tone was cold, calculated, there was no comfort there, only the deliberate prodding at the cracks in Catra’s armor.

“Never touch me again” Catra growled back. Her words cracking the mask of care Shadow Weaver had so carefully crafted, leaving only the anger and cruelty Catra had been so used to seeing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Shadow Weaver demanded, but she was in no position to demand anything “I try to show care for you once and that is how you repay me”

“You wouldn’t know the first thing about caring for someone” Catra snarled “You put that act of being so loving and nurturing of your little pupils, but you never loved anyone”

Shadow Weaver chuckled.

“So that is what this is about. You think you know love?” She asked, sounding amused “Whoever it is you fell for, girl, don’t bother. No one could ever love you anyway” 

Catra wanted to lash out, to hurt her and make her pay, but Beast Island would do worse to her and there was a better way of getting to Shadow Weaver. Catra stepped on Weaver’s rations, the badge cracking under her foot and releasing a strange blue dust. So that is why she wanted that badge so badly. Catra made a point of swirling her foot around so the dust got mixed with the food.

“Oops” Catra mocked “I hope you weren’t planning on using that for anything”

Shadow Weaver was too stunned to react, there were no words left to challenge Catra now, but even then there was a satisfaction in watching her eyes going wide. Catra wiped her foot clean and marched out of the cell, not bothering to look at her prisoner again and with any luck that would be the last she saw of Shadow Weaver.

Catra maintained her composure as she marched through the corridors of the Fright Zone and made her way to her private accommodations. She checked if no one else was there, locked the door with mechanical movements, and promptly collapsed onto her bed. She couldn’t allow anyone to see her being weak like that, only Glimmer got to see her being vulnerable, but she wasn’t here right now.

Tears ran down Catra’s face. She cried for she was free of Shadow Weaver, but also because she lost the person she had spent her whole life trying to impress. She cried because she truly loved Glimmer, but how could she keep fighting now that she loved her worst enemy? Now that everything she ever wanted in life stood between her and happiness. So her crying grew louder, she cried because she didn’t know what to do, because she was lost, because she was a failure.

Catra didn’t know how long she stayed like that, it was like the whole world had dissolved into tears and nothing else existed beyond this room. A knock on the door and the call of a familiar voice the only things to drag Catra from her stupor.

“Hey, Wildcat, is everything okay?” Scorpia asked, full of worry, her kindness was more than Catra could handle right now.

“Go away!” Catra commanded, using as much composure as she could muster. It was not much.

“If there is any problem you know you can trust me, right?” Scorpia insisted, but Catra knew that if she tried she would just end up getting hurt too.

“Just leave!” She shouted this time, composure thrown to the winds.

“Please just let me help you. I’m sure there is something I-”

“I love someone else, Scorpia” Catra declared. She had to stop this, she couldn’t just lead Scorpia on like that. For a moment she thought that was enough, that this was finally what pushed Scorpia away and the silence that followed nearly confirmed that for her.

“And she is lucky to have you” Scorpia finally said “but she isn’t here right now, so please just let me help, as a friend” Of course that wouldn’t be enough, Scorpia was loyal to the end and she would help Catra even if she never had a chance with her.

Catra sighed and walked over to unlock the door.

“Get in” She asked and turned back to fall on the bed again.

“What happened?” Scorpia asked as she entered the room “I heard you left Shadow Weaver’s cell looking ready to murder someone”

“Shadow Weaver is getting sent to Beast Island” for the second time in the last day.

“Wasn’t she already getting sent there?” Scorpia asked, a little confused.

“I was trying to save her, to prove that she was still useful” Catra admitted, staring at the ceiling “Like this was somehow gonna make her respect me. Shows you how much of a fool I am”

“Catra, you don’t need her respect” Scorpia assured her “And she is the fool here”

“You don’t get it” Catra challenged “She tried to manipulate me, use me, and I almost let her”

“But you didn’t” Scorpia argued “That has to count for something” Catra remained silent, unable to find her words “What did she do?” Scorpia finally asked that dreadful question

“She tried to trick me, pretend she loved me, but she doesn’t know what love feels like” ‘but now I do’ the words were left unsaid, but there was a certain understanding in Scorpia’s eyes.

“I’m glad she helped you, even without being here” She said, reaching out for Catra’s hand.

“Thanks” She sighed, holding Scorpia’s pincer “I’m sorry I had to break the news like that”

“What? Pfft” Scorpia waved off “What are a few broken romantic dreams between friends?” She joked, there was some hurt in her voice, but it was overwhelmed by the simple joy of helping a friend “I’m just glad you have Adora to help you”

“Adora?” Catra asked, completely confused “Why the fuck would Adora help me?”

“Isn’t she the person you love?” Scorpia asked. Catra simply stared at her like she had gone mad “You were childhood friends, you know everything about each other”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t get me” Catra explained, like it was the most obvious thing “Not like Glimmer does at least”

“Wait! Hold on!” Scorpia interrupted, completely baffled by what she just heard “Princess Glimmer? Angry, bratty, loud and obnoxious. That Glimmer?” Catra was painfully aware that Scorpia was just echoing Catra’s words.

“Yes, that Glimmer” Catra declared, annoyed “And you take that shit back. Only I get to call her out like that”

“Wow, you really do love her” Scorpia stated, realization hitting her and bringing along a wave of strong emotions. She pulled Catra into a bear hug “I’m so happy you two have each other”

“Personal space” Catra pleaded, trying to escape Scorpia’s arms “And we don’t have each other. Last time I checked we were still enemies”

“Oh” The sound dropped from Scorpia’s mouth, just as Catra dropped from her arms “So let’s fix that then”

“What?” Catra asked, caught by surprise

“Let’s go meet her” Scorpia offered “Then you can declare your love for her and you two can be together”

“I can’t just leave!” Catra defended “I’m a Force Captain. I have a job, I have goals. I can’t toss everything aside for one princess”

“Catra, has any of that ever made you happy?” Scorpia asked, taking both of her friend’s hands in her pincers “Your job, your dreams, the Horde, did any of that ever bring you any joy?” Catra didn’t know how to answer that, so she looked away “This is happiness, Catra, I know it’s a little different from what you expected, but you should still take it”

Tears returned to Catra’s eyes as she heard Scorpia echo the same words Glimmer had told her during their first night together.

“I’m such a stubborn idiot” Catra chuckled “Scorpia, help me pack my stuff”

Scorpia gave her a beaming smile, before running around the room trying to organize all of Catra’s stuff for their trip to Bright Moon. As Scorpia packed up her stuff Catra took off her headpiece and gave her one last long look, the mask she only took off when she was alone or with Glimmer. She dropped it on the floor. She wasn’t gonna need it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the story of this fic...
> 
> ...just kidding, I'm gonna write an epilogue that is just gonna be the fluffiest cuddliest smut I can come up with

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this mess and want more quality SPOP content go check out [shera-dnd.tumblr.com](https://shera-dnd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
